Dirty Drabbles: The Twilight 25 Round 7
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: A series of dirty drabbles written for the prompts of The Twilight 25, Round 7. All Edward and Bella, all naughty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I signed up for the Twilight Twenty-Five to get the juices flowing. I decided to do 25 very dirty drabbles for this series of prompts. Yes, I will be updating my other fics. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Blood is thicker than water

Pen Name: Amethyst Jackson

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

"My dad would arrest you if he knew," I panted as he hefted me up against the wall, my naked legs around his naked hips.

Edward nipped at my neck. "He already wants to arrest me. He'd kill me if he knew."

Somehow, that only made it hotter when he thrust inside me and fucked me with the kind of haste born from fear of getting caught naked from the waist down behind the gym bleachers.

"Promise you won't ask me to stop, Bella."

I promised because while blood was thicker than water, it wasn't thick like Edward Cullen's cock.

* * *

(1/25)


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

Pen Name: Amethyst Jackson

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

I always thought Tennyson was full of it with his "better to have loved and lost" line, but when my boyfriend of three years cheated on me, I began to see the light. I lost Jacob, but when I went to sell his stupid motorcycle—which I'd paid for—I gained a fuckhot mechanic.

"Harder," I hissed, watching his shoulders and biceps flex as he moved in me. He gave me a cocky grin, his bronze-colored hair falling into his eyes, and he thrust deeper.

I owed Jacob. After all, I'd never had sex on the hood of an Aston Martin.

* * *

(2/25)


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Good things come to those who wait.

Pen Name: Amethyst Jackson

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

"Please, Master?"

"Not yet."

His tongue swirled slow circles around my clit, and my legs shook with the effort not to come without his permission.

"Master, I don't—don't think I can hold it off much longer."

"That's a shame," he spoke against my sex. "I was going to give you my cock tonight if you were a good girl."

I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to disappoint him, and I really wanted the reward he promised.

"That's my girl. Come now, Bella." He swiped his tongue against my clit, and I obeyed gladly.

* * *

(3/25)


	4. Chapter 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Do as I say, not as I do.

Pen Name: Amethyst Jackson

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella, Rosalie

Rating: M

* * *

"I wonder if Edward Cullen would be worth the trouble," Rosalie mused from behind her sunglasses.

I followed her gaze across the field where Edward's shoulders flexed as he hurled a football toward Jasper Whitlock.

Flashes of my fingernails digging into those shoulders while his thick cock drove into me filled my memory, and I clenched my fists at the thought of Rosalie's bright red nails doing the same.

Edward caught us looking and shot me that smirk that said he'd be getting me naked later.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you, Rosalie," I said. _He's mine._

* * *

(4/25)


	5. Chapter 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: No pain, no gain.

Pen Name: Amethyst Jackson

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

"Relax now," Edward whispered in my ear as tears gathered in my eyes from the stinging pain of the butt plug he'd just inserted.

_Won't hurt, my ass. Literally._

"I promise, it will feel good," he said, reaching beneath me to rub my clit. I breathed deeply and nodded, trusting him.

His cock pressed at my entrance and slid inside. The sensation was unreal, so full, so tight I could feel every vein of his cock. I moaned, and I felt him grin as he kissed my shoulder.

"See? I told you it would be worth it."

* * *

(5/25)


	6. Chapter 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Don't bite the that feeds you.

Pen Name: Amethyst Jackson

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

I was an idiot.

Yesterday I told Edward Cullen we couldn't have sex anymore. I didn't want to stop, but I was getting too attached, and Edward didn't do attachments.

Tonight, I wanted him badly. I'd tried my fingers, my vibrator, but nothing could substitute for his long, nimble fingers. His quicksilver tongue. His hot whispers. His sculpted body moving over mine as he pushed me to ever higher peaks.

I cursed as the buzz of my vibrator faded with the dying battery, and I picked up my phone instead.

"Edward? I changed my mind. Can you come over tonight?"

* * *

(6/25)

Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.

Pen Name: Amethyst Jackson

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

Everyone told me to keep my distance, but when Edward Cullen began seeking me out, I couldn't resist. His crooked smile and green eyes melted away my misgivings, and his easy charm melted away my panties.

Well, his long fingers had something to do with that.

And now every time he left me freshly fucked and thoroughly sated, I wanted to beg him to stay. I wanted our naked bodies pressed close beneath the sheets while we whispered across the darkness. I wanted his love.

I was in over my head, and I had no one to blame but myself.

* * *

(7/25)


End file.
